Good Enough
by Lady Jam
Summary: Fighter woke up one morning & finds out alot of people are gathered in the palace, not only that, but all the Sol Senshi are also there.


Good Enough  
By Lady Jam  
It was a beautiful morning in Kimokusei, when Fighter drags herself out of bed. Still groggy from her sleep she got up & went to take a shower.  
After a while she got out of her bathroom refreshed & ready for another day of work as a senshi. When she got out of her room she notices that everybody wore solemn faces. She approach one of the maids to asked her what's going on but the maid only burst into tears & ran off.  
She went to see Healer but she is not in her room. When she went to Maker's room there she saw her two sister's hugging each other crying. "Healer, Maker, what's wrong? What's going on?" before they could answer her the door slowly opens & Kakyuu-hime walks in, she too wore a solemn face. The dry tear marks & her blood shot eyes the only indication that she too was crying.  
Kakyuu-hime went & hugs the two starlights telling them that they should be strong and that one day they would be together again. This confuses Fighter even more but she didn't have a chance again to ask what's wrong when a palace guard came. "Kakyuu-sama the Sol Senshi has arrived." the guard said bowing in respect.  
"Lead them to the main foyer and attend to their needs. We'll be there shortly." Kakyuu ordered and the guard left. Kakyuu faces her starlights & smile at them albeit her smile doesn't reach her eyes. "Sa, let's go & greet them." Fighter never needing to be told twice went ahead to greet the Sol Senshi & to see her Odango.  
Fighter arrives at the main foyer. The place is filled with people from around the planet & everyone also wore a solemn look. Taking no heed of it she went to greet their visitors. She saw her Odango flank by all her senshi at the center of the main foyer & approach them. "Odango, hashiburi ne?" she said resisting the urge to hug her seeing that Uranus is with them.  
Usagi smiled a small sad smile. "Hashiburi ne, Seiya?" she said in greeting. "Ne, Odango what brings you here to Kinmokusei?" she asked. Usagi smiled at her again the same sad smile, trying to hold back her tears. "I have some thing to tell you Seiya." she replied. "What is it?"  
"Remember when I was attack by Tin Nyako at the roof of our school & I thought you were Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked "Yes, what about it?" Fighter was confuse & at the same time she cannot ignore the rising hope in her heart at what Usagi is about to say.  
"Remember when you asked me, were you not good enough.?Back then I cannot answer you seeing as it is that I love Mamoru or so I thought. When you asked me that question I cannot answer you immediately since I am confuse. I am not sure if I love you back then or am I only reciprocating my feelings since I miss Mamoru & I don't want to be alone. But now I know the answer to your question, Seiya. Yes you are good enough in fact more than good enough. It's a shame that it took me this long just to realize it. I guess the saying is true, you may never know the value of a person unless they leave, ne. Ashiteru Seiya itsumademo."  
  
When Usagi finishes her speech she & Fighter have tears streaming down their faces. Usagi took out a blood red rose & steps closer to Fighter.  
When Fighter was about to hug her something happened. Usagi went straight through Fighter's arms. Confuse she whip back her head to face Usagi. What she saw shock her. Usagi was knelling in front of a coffin crying clutching the rose in her hand. Fighter approaches the coffin & peered in it.  
There lying inside looking peaceful as if she was just sleeping, was...  
Her  
Fighter  
Owari  
*****  
A/N: I know it's a bit morbid but the heck I love the story. Actually this is base on another story I have read back when I was in elementary about a girl waking up one day to find her house full of her friends & family. Then her best friend approaches her & asked if she still remembers the time when she asks him if he loves somebody. Then her friend told her it was her that he loves. But she wouldn't know it anymore since she is already dead & he approach the coffin & place a single rose then left. Of course the girl is shock to have learned that her best friend loved her & that she is already dead. I can't remember the title so I just change it.  
  
Anyway my sister opened it up to me again last night & it gave me another idea. I hope you like it. BTW thank you for all the people who have read & reviewed my other fic. Arigatou guzaimasu! Please R&R. ^.^ 


End file.
